goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Osborne gives Taylor Jolicoeur WSP and gets grounded
Characters Taylor Jolicoeur-Salli PowerJohn25-Kidaroo Daniel Osborne-Dave Coulden Petit-David/Evil Genius/Zack Good Gage-Kimberly Good Warren-Brian Dusty Cropduster-Young Guy/Charlie Elsa-Kimberly CalebComedian-Brian Princess Matilda-Princess Fluttergirl-Tween Girl Eric-himself Baxter-Brian Memy9909-Joey Dylan-Eric Emily-Jennifer Eric Jolicoeur-Eric Me (mentioned) Plot Taylor Jolicoeur turns PowerJohn25 into a baby. Just as Daniel Osborne is about to give Taylor Warren-style punishments, her boyfriend Eric rushes in and saves the day. Transcript Taylor Jolicoeur: I will turn PowerJohn25 into a baby. PowerJohn25: Don''t turn me into a baby! Taylor Jolicoeur: Too bad! (she turns him into a baby) (at home) Daniel Osborne: Taylor, how dare you turn PowerJohn25 into a baby! He's one of my friends! That's it! I will call some people over to teach you a lesson! (15 minutes later) Daniel Osborne: Taylor, you have some visitors! Coulden Petit: I'm Coulden Petit and I heard you killed PowerJohn25! Good Gage: I'm the good Gage and I heard that you're against Daniel Osborne! Good Warren: I'm the good Warren and I heard you made fake VHS openings. Dusty: I'm Dusty from ''Planes '' and you can't watch my movie! Anna: I'm Anna and you're the worst user ever! Elsa: I'm Elsa and I will freeze you! CalebComedian: I'm CalebComedian and you're out of Team Family! Princess Matilda: I'm Princess Matilda and you will no longer see your boyfriend! Fluttergirl: I'm Fluttergirl and you will never go on Youtube! Eric: I'm Eric Smith and why am I named after your boyfriend? Baxter: I'm Baxter and you need to stop writing bad comments! Memy9909: I'm Memy9909 and I heard what you put on Youtube! Dylan: I'm Dylan and we will do the same punishments! Emily: I'm Emily and... Eric Jolicoeur (offscreen with Kidaroo's voice): I OBJECT! (everyone gasps) Daniel Osborne: Who are you and why are you interrupting us when we're trying to teach Taylor a lesson? Eric Jolicoeur: I'm Eric Jolicoeur and I say, you're giving Warren-style punishments to the wrong person! Daniel Osborne: Eric, stop this right now! Eric Jolicoeur: I can't because you keep on grounding my girlfriend even though my name isn't... Emily Natasha Movovolski! Emily: He just said my full name! Eric Jolicoeur: We get it, your middle name is Natasha! Anyway, you should be the one getting Warren-style punishments, not my girlfriend! Dusty: Sorry about that Eric. Elsa: We didn't know Taylor was your girlfriend. Eric Jolicoeur: Everybody, if you all can trust me, this is not the time to punish my girlfriend like that! Emily: I fogot to tell you something. Dylan: What is it Emily? Emily: I have a new boyfriend and that's the creator of this video. Eric Jolicoeur: Daniel Osborne, how dare you send in these people to give my girlfriend punishments! That's it! We're sending these visitors to punish you instead! Coulden Petit, Good Gage and Warren, Dusty, Anna, Elsa, CalebComedian, Princess Matilda, Fluttergirl, Eric Smith, Baxter, Memy9909, Dylan Arthur McCarthy and Emily Natasha Movovolski, give Daniel Osborne punishments! Daniel Osborne: Please, this seems to be a mistake! PowerJohn25 was my friend! Taylor should get grounded for this! Eric Jolicoeur: Shut up! You deserve it! Taylor Jolicoeur: Eric, thank you for saving me. Eric Jolicoeur: Don't mention it Taylor. I will always be here if you're about to get any Warren-Style punishments. Trivia This is the video in which the visitors are interrupted by a good user. We learn that I am Emily's boyfriend. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Daniel Osborne Gets Grounded